Uma Flor Sanguinária
by The Good Savage
Summary: Em alguns casos, a escuridão parece ser bem mais atraente, não concordam? Orochimaru/Tsunade, Kabuto/Sakura.


**Aviso: **Naruto e todos os seus personagens foram criados por Masashi Kishimoto.

**Casais: **Tsunade/Orochimaru, Kabuto/Sakura.

**Anotações: **Bem, essa é a minha primeira fanfic sobre Naruto e apesar dos casais serem um pouco...vamos dizer...improváveis; eu decidi escrever uma fic sobre eles como um presente para minha irmã que, simplesmente, os tem como favoritos. Espero que todos gostem e os que não gostarem, bem, deixem sua opinião também.

* * *

><p>Ele não conseguia entender porque as pessoas o temiam tanto. Ele não era uma pessoa tão má assim, mas verdade seja dita porque ele também não era uma pessoa boa. Todavia, acho que todos concordam com uma coisa: algumas vezes, a escuridão é bem mais atraente...<p>

**_Uma Flor Sanguinária_**

O seu belo e lustroso cabelo loiro contornava a sua face como se tentando insinuar a glória da presença de um anjo caído naquele lugar. Observando aquele corpo curvilíneo e sedutor, o jovem conseguiu entender de onde vinha toda aquela fascinação que seu antigo mentor tinha por esta mulher e, da mesma forma, percebeu por qual razão ele estava agora tão interessado na aprendiz da Kage. De certa forma, isso parecia até mesmo uma ironia, não concorda?

Checando pelos sinais da guerreira, ele pôde perceber que o seu pulso estava enfraquecendo. Mas ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer, poderia? Não depois de todo o tempo que ele gastou com ela, cuidando de suas feridas e organizando a sua mente para que nada fosse esquecido. Este jovem doutor não aceitaria um paciente com amnésia e extremamente debilitado, não de forma alguma! Isso estragaria todos os seus planos e, então, onde estaria a graça de toda aquela situação? Ele a queria, totalmente, sã e no mínimo belíssima para aquilo que ele havia preparado para ela.

Depois de terminar com o seu check-up, o médico de cabelos grisalhos a levou para o quarto ao lado, onde depositou seu corpo imóvel na única cadeira que tinha naquela sala. Talvez alguns questionem: mas ele não deveria ser mais cauteloso com ela? Afinal, ela é a Hokage da Vila da Folha. Meus pequenos, não sejam tolinhos, ela estava basicamente drogada, além disso os medicamente a deixaram praticamente sem chakra.

Colocando sua língua para fora, como se tentando provar o ar, ele sentiu um ligeiro odor de irritação naquele local...possivelmente, vindo de sua adorável companheira. Virando-se, vagarosamente, ele procurou-a e ao a encontrar, fixou seus olhos nela. Seus orbes verdes o encaravam de forma feroz e assustadora, mas ele apenas sorriu docemente para ela, sorrateiramente indo ao seu encontro.

Algum tempo depois, a sua convidada mais aguardada acordou e pelos movimentos da mesma, ele podia dizer que o efeito dos sedativos ainda não havia deixado o corpo da Sannin.

Os seus olhos cor de âmbar estavam pesados e parecia que até o simples fato de respirar exigia muito dela, entretanto ao ouvir os sibilos que vinham da parte mais escura do quarto, a Princesa de Konoha não conseguiu segurar o arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Aquele médico-nin conseguiu capturá-la!

- "Olhe, minha flor, quem veio ver você..." - a voz daquele homem mais parecia um sussurro arrogante.

Quando o mesmo saiu das sombras, a mulher de cabelos loiros ficou mais assustada do que ela gostaria de admitir. Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos enquanto ela observava o show de horrores que aquele homem-cobra (porque era isso o que o médico parecia agora) apresentava para ela.

- "O que você fez com ela, seu maldito?" - ela gritou como se gritando ela pudesse amenizar a dor que pressionava seu peito e o desespero que irradiava de seus olhos.

Porque lá, "presa" nos braços daquele ser, estava uma longa serpente de escalas rosadas. Os olhos do réptil estavam agora sombrios e brilhando com tantas promessas mortais que ela sabia que sua estudante de cabelos rosados foi perdida para sempre. A Hokage fechou seus olhos, uma oração velada em seus lábios, enquanto as cobras serpenteavam em sua direção.

Naquela mesma noite, apenas o sibilar das serpentes poderia ser ouvido, mas se existisse alguém corajoso o suficiente para se aproximar daquele quarto, então talvez e apenas talvez eles escutariam um entusiasmado "kukuku."

_**OWARI**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada e desejo a todos um excelente dia! =)<strong>


End file.
